Insanidade
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Quando sua sanidade lhe foi tirada, a Mikami só lhe restou duas coisas: O branco e o preto. x TERU MIKAMI/NEAR, presente para Tyki Moon x


**Sumário:** Quando sua sanidade lhe foi tirada, a Mikami só lhe restou duas coisas: O branco e o preto.

**Death Note não me pertence, mas acho que todo mundo sabe 8D**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic de presente para Tyki Moon**

**O título não está errado! Eu coloquei-o propositalmente porque ele não fica do jeito como eu quero (vide abaixo) i.i**

* * *

**(In)sanidade**

Acordou com a cabeça girando por culpa do consumo excessivo de álcool, na noite passada. Jogou seus cabelos pretos para trás, numa tentativa de libertá-los do suor que lhe escorria da face.

_Como todas as manhãs, certo Mikami?_

_KKK_

Foi para seu banheiro e encarou-se no espelho, tocando suas olheiras com delicadeza.

_Mais olheiras, feitas por ele, não?_

_KKK_

Abriu a torneira e lavou seu rosto, certo de que aquilo lhe acalmaria.

_Acalmar, por quê? Você sabe que ele está lá, te traindo com aquele loiro deformado..._

Fechou a torneira e encarou seu próprio reflexo. Surpreendeu-se.

_Qual o problema?_

_KKK_

Atrás dele, havia um ser distorcido, de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos vermelhos assustadores.

_Nunca me viu não? _

_KKKKK_

Gritou.

(E foi ali que começou).

**X**

Andou pela rua, o ar tornando-se visível a cada passo que dava. Cenho fechado; punhos também, porém escondidos no bolso do sobretudo. E, acima de tudo, acompanhado.

_Ande mais rápido, Mikami. Ele já vai sair da escola._

Logo, o enorme colégio se mostrou visível e foi se aproximando, até que o sinal bateu e Mikami correu.

_Por que ele pediu que você viesse?_

Viu as crianças correndo dali e apertou o passo.

_Por que ele o chamara?_

_Talvez queira terminar... _

_KK_

Perante o que Ryuuk lhe disse, apertou ainda mais o passo. E, quando avistou uma cabeleira parecida com a de uma ovelha, avançou ainda mais.

"Teru..."

A voz de Nate falhou, pois os braços do moreno o agarraram e lhe deram um abraço possessivo.

_E na frente de todo mundo, heim?_

Fechou os olhos. E aproveitou o momento.

**X**

_Acorde, dorminhoco._

E abriu os olhos, apenas para sentir o calor de Nate ao seu lado. Encarou aquele rosto perfeito e aquelas manchas que fizera em seu corpo inocente.

_Sentindo-se culpado, Mikami?_

- Na verdade... não. – sussurrou, abraçando o menino.

(Só dele).

**X**

"Mello virá à minha casa".

"Por quê?"

A voz era séria demais, acusadora demais.

"Um trabalho de escola".

"Ah..."

_Será mesmo, Mikami?_

_KKK_

_Porque esse loiro deformado tem um apelido e você não?_

Levantou-se.

"Teru?"

"Por que todos têm um apelido, menos eu?"

O café inteiro os encarou.

Nate permaneceu o mesmo.

"Você tem um sim, Teru".

"E qual é?!"

"Namorado".

E sentiu aqueles lábios macios tocarem os seus.

_Que meloso!_

**X**

_Mihael_

_&_

_Nate_

- Cale-se, Ryuuk.

_Amarelo_

_& _

_Branco_

- Já pedi para se calar.

_Sol_

_&_

_Lua_

- CALADO!!

_KKK_

E todos o encararam.

**X**

Andou de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Era mais do que lógico que Ryuuk não era real.

_Ah, mas eu sou real._

Era uma ilusão, só podia ser.

_Sou mesmo?_

Uma criada por sua mente e apenas por ela.

_Mas por quê?_

- Sim, por quê? Por que ela criaria uma ilusão como essa?

_Talvez porque eu não seja uma ilusão._

- É, talvez você esteja certo, Ryuuk.

_Eu sempre estou._

**X**

"Teru".

A voz de Near lhe chamou.

"Sim, Nate?"

"Quem é Ryuuk?"

Ele parecia preocupado.

_Todos parecem, não?_

"Ninguém que você conheça".

Foi cortante, fria.

"Ah..."

O albino apenas encarou o chão.

"Ou seria alguém que não existe?"

Enfureceu-se.

**X**

Beijava aqueles lábios sem preocupar-se com os gemidos de negação. Apertava aquelas coxas com intenção de arroxeá-las. Invadia aquele corpo para puni-lo.

"Você também acha que eu estou louco, não?"

E um tranco forte demais e o menino gritou.

"Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, mas não é!"

E outro, mais forte.

"Te... ru...!"

E o último, que, além de sangue, arrancou lágrimas.

E Mikami encarou aqueles olhos derramarem sua dor, com uma inocência sem igual.

E apenas uma risada alta demais.

_KKK_

E...

(Mais nada).

**X**

_Ele está com outro._

_Você sabe que está._

_Se ele não estivesse, teria respondido todas as suas mensagens e telefonemas._

_Mas não, ele começou a te ignorar._

_Isso me cheira a traição._

**X**

_Tra-_

**i**

_ção._

**X**

_Você devia ir atrás dele._

**X**

Bateu na porta, com uma força assustadora.

"NATE! RESPONDA-ME!"

E ninguém respondia.

"Você está aí com o Mello, não está?"

E silêncio.

"EU SEI QUE ESTÁ, SEU MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!"

E a porta se abriu.

E Nate estava lá.

E com a camisa que Teru lhe deixou.

E com as coxas roxas.

(Roxas)

E com o olhar preocupado.

(Preocupado)

E com aquela voz de sempre.

(Voz)

E abraçou-lhe.

E estava louco.

(Louco)

**X**

_Admita. Ele está te traindo._

_Tra-_

**i**

_ção._

**X**

_Você gosta de ser "chifrado" é?_

_KKK_

**X**

_Deve gostar..._

_B_

_-A_

_--S_

_--T_

_--A_

_--N_

_--T_

_--E_

**X**

Ele encarou o teto de sua casa, completamente destruído. Sem emprego, família, amigos ou outra coisa.

Apenas Ryuuk.

_Sim, apenas eu._

_KKK_

A porta se abriu.

"Teru".

(E Nate)

**X**

Fechou os olhos, enquanto implorava para que Nate o perdoasse.

"Teru".

E um beijo.

(Percebeu)

**X**

Nate ainda o beijava, e, logo atrás dele, um Ryuuk risonho observava a cena.

Branco e Preto.

**X**

O garoto que amava era branco.

Branco como neve.

Branco como um anjo.

Branco como Nate.

**X**

O ser que odiava era preto.

Preto como morte.

Preto como um demônio.

Preto como Ryuuk.

**X**

_KKK_

_Finalmente percebeu._

_KKK_

**X**

Acordou com a cabeça girando por culpa do consumo excessivo de álcool, na noite passada. Jogou seus cabelos pretos para trás, numa tentativa de libertá-los do suor que lhe escorria da face.

_Como todas as manhãs, certo Mikami?_

_KKK_

Foi para seu banheiro e encarou-se no espelho, tocando suas olheiras com delicadeza.

_Mais olheiras, feitas por ele, não?_

_KK_

Abriu a torneira e lavou seu rosto, certo de que aquilo lhe acalmaria.

_Acalmar, por quê? Você sabe que ele está lá, te traindo com aquele loiro deformado..._

Fechou a torneira e encarou seu próprio reflexo. Surpreendeu-se.

_Qual o problema?_

_KKK_

Atrás dele, havia um ser distorcido, de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos vermelhos assustadores.

_Nunca me viu não?_

_KKKKK_

Gritou.

(E foi ali que terminou).

**X**

Teru Mikami tinha olhos negros que, dependendo de onde a luz batia, tornavam-se vermelhos.

Teru Mikami tinha cabelos negros, que se arrepiavam instantaneamente.

Teru Mikami era igual a Ryuuk.

Era.

**X**

Observou aquele dia chuvoso do terraço de seu apartamento.

_Preto._

Sorria um sorriso assustador.

_Negro._

Deu um passo para frente. Porém, não havia mais chão ali, somente ar.

_Escuro._

**X**

Um grito. E o corpo caiu no chão. O sangue, grosso, espalhou-se, porém logo foi diluído pela água. Milhares de pessoas se amontoaram para ver aquela cena, tão triste. E alguns adolescentes, com suas câmeras de celular, tão lindas, tiravam fotos do corpo.

E ninguém notou o livro que o homem soltou, milésimos de segundos antes de bater a si mesmo no concreto.

E era um livro sobre cores.

E abriu, deixando que duas páginas desaparecessem graças à água da chuva.

E lá estava escrito:

Branco: junção de todas as cores.

Preto: Ausência de todas elas.

E uma risada que ninguém pôde ouvir.

_KKK_

E...

(Nada mais)

* * *

Ok, vocês não entenderam nada, né? Bom, bem que a Abra me disse xD

Mas aqui estão as explicações:

**Como vocês sabem, eu gosto de usar o Nate, ao invés do Near, nas minhas fics MikamiNear xD Aqui, novamente, ele é um menino rico e órfão, porém, agora, o Mikami é um cara cheio de ciúme. Sendo assim, sua mente lhe pregou uma peça e fez do próprio ciúme um ser "palpável". Assim nasceu Ryuuk. n.n**

**As falas estão mais confusas, certo? As falas são essencialmente:**

_Fala do Ryuuk_

- Quando o Mikami fala com o Ryuuk (XD)

"Quando o Mikami fala com pessoas que não vêem o Ryuuk (XD)"

**Há alguns momentos em que eu fiquei repetindo o "E", no início das frases. Pois é, eu fiz de propósito :3 Era naquele momento em que ele estava tornando-se obsessivo e tornando-se cada vez mais louco.**

Acho que está bom 8D

Essa fanfic começou quando eu falei com a Tyki e ela me deu inspiração LOL Aí, quando eu estava terminando - e duvidando de mim mesma - entrou a Nanase e eu decidi pedir uma opinião para ela 8D Quando fui salvar, perdi esse final e quase me matei u-u Porém, com o apoio de muitas pessoas, consegui terminar e mandar para a **Nanase** que, como me pediu, **leu primeiro que todo mundo.** Enquanto ela lia, eu mandei para a Abra e assim foi xD

Espero que todos - principalmente a Tyki - tenham gostado 8D

**Reviews, viu?**


End file.
